


For the Greater Good of Panties

by Godstank



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bro - Freeform, Bromance, F/F, also hollstein kisses, just bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godstank/pseuds/Godstank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sports AU in which danny and carm are captains on their university's team; they interrupt a class to bring an important message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Greater Good of Panties

The two captains are, to the unsuspecting public, casually occupying one of the many seating accommodations by the biology lecture hall. They're both wearing similar Letterman jackets - the only difference being that the surface area of Danny's could easily cover the entire football field, or so Carmilla likes to think...out loud to the general public of Silas (mostly through twitter).

Both women are not doing anything to draw attention to them, or more attention that they're usually given on a daily basis - many women, and the odd men, will share high fives, wink, loudly profess their undying love or just throw their hopefully clean underwear at them. Don't believe me? It's happened so often in fact that both Danny and Carmilla have their own cork board dedicated to the colourful undergarments they've been freely given.

Laura hates that Carmilla participates in this 'barbaric and totally degrading show of society's oversexualization of well...EVERYTHING!' Carmilla reassures her, however, that only her competitive personality is involved. And besides, 'we're providing students with free underwear, don't tell me that's not working for the greater good, cupcake,' Carmilla argues.

Laura relents, in spite of herself, because, yes, free anything is truly the way of the student. She explains how she finds comfort in the fact that 'our future financial status will probably be secured by an underwear business and not black market organs if this sports thing doesn't work out'.

They share a kiss as they both ignore the fact that speaking about the future freaks both of them out.

But alas, I digress. Back to the story: one of our not-twitchy captain is currently messaging their inside-man and accomplice, Laura Hollis, who is currently inside the lecture hall.

Their text conversation went as followed:

C: Status?

L: Unclear. Teacher has put on documentary at 1300 hours. it is now 1310 hours. No movement other than nose picking has been detected.

C: Has picking been successful?

L: Is eating it considered successful?

Five whole minutes pass, which our two captains spent trying to regain their composure after a rather loud laughing attack.

C: Yes.

L: Then Mr.Johnson was twice successful.

Another five minutes pass, in which our captains attempt to steel their nerves to focus on the mission, giving each other words of encouragement and occasionally compliment each other’s looks in a completely platonic kind of way.

C: How are you holding up?

L: Fake coughs and sneezes have been used to cover up laughter, I believe it worked. Only one person glared at me.

C: You’re a real soldier, cupcake.

L: Awww, babe, tOPERATION IS LIVE. TEACHER IS EXITING THE ROOM. I REPEAT, ALL OPERATIONAL PROCEDURES ARE NOW IN EFFECT.

Both of the women’s head shoot up as the door to the lecture hall opens and Mr.Johnson purposefully rushes to one of the bathrooms, no doubt to curse both his lactose intolerance and his unfair love for poutine.

Danny stands up to her full eiffel tower height, chin up, as she exclaims: “I will be your stallion.” Slowly, and dramatically, she turned towards the dark woman, unwavering determination shining in her blue eyes. “Lead us to victory!” She crouched down slightly, placing her arms behind her. Her open hands caught both of Carmilla’s legs as the smaller woman took the invitation and hopped on her back,

Carmilla settled herself on her steed, wrapping one arm around Danny’s neck and both of her legs around her waist. She extended her other arm in front of her, pointing at nothing in particular as she shouted:  “Onwards big red!” She hit the sides of the redhead’s thigh with her heels with a hearty “YAH!”

They entered the room, Danny marching them both towards the teacher’s podium.

Carmilla spoke first as they settled in front of the class where all 500 pair of eyes trained onto them. Nothing they weren’t accustomed to, though. “Dear student population of Silas, your team captain would like to momentarily interrupt this exhilarating documentary on the anatomy of crustaceans to bring you an important message.” Suppressed chuckles was heard in the crowd, 100% of it belonging to Laura.

“Greetings, unathletic and vertically challenged mass.” A fangirl sitting in the back rows burst into tears. “I, your captain of Sila’s Scarlet Knights, request your presence this Friday at our mixer and fundraiser for a cause near and dear to our hearts: feeding and clothing the homeless. The cover charge is 10 dollars, or 10 dollars worth of panties.”

Laura stood up on her chair, interjecting Danny’s speech to bring clarifications: “-Or any other articles of clothing you can bring. Everything will be donated to the homeless population around campus. Free pizza will be provided,” she stated happily.

Someone in the middle row yelled free pizza and a ‘CLOTHE THE HOMELESS!’ chant was started.

Carmilla spoke, still perched on Danny’s back. “Mission accomplished big red.”

“There is something about students chanting about free pizza and fighting homelessness that gets to me.” She sniffed.

A frown. “Are you crying?”

“No, I have a pair of panties in my eyes,” she replied thickly, sniffling again.

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “You hopeless softie,” she sighed loudly, but decided to she needed her partner back in the game before they get caught. Carmilla ruffled ginger hair and tapped the taught shoulder. “Come on my trusty steed, onwards to the tiny girlfriend.”

Shaking her head, Danny ran them towards Laura, letting her and Carmilla share a quick kiss before they dashed out of the door.

The marine biology teacher walked back in -delicately I might add- and oblivious to the events that took place during his absence. Laura grinned as she replied to the text that had just popped on her phone’s screen.

C: Operation successful. My steed and I will be at the pizzeria by the Lustig building. Join us.

L: Aye aye, captain.

C: Alternative captain*

C: Sorry, that was D...

C: ASS.

C: I MEAN DANNY NOT YOU BABE.

C: <3

Laura stored her phone away, smiling brightly as she shook her head. The journalism student attempted to follow the remainder of the documentary. The narrator sounded especially fascinated by the reproduction habits of lobsters. It was in that exact moment, as she cringed, that Laura realized she wasn’t even registered in this class and was only here for the purpose of their secret mission. So, she gathered her things and left to meet up with her girlfriend and Danny.

They spent their time making bad puns about professor Johnson, raving about the success of their first secret ops mission, ate a lot of unnecessary, but oh so delicious calories, and planned their next mission.  

 

 


End file.
